FoUNd YoU fOrevER
by Nymm-Kirimoto
Summary: For theshippingturtle's Robot AU, and based off GrotesqueGrip's fanfic/headcanons. TimBot catches up with Jay's stalker. (Hijinks ensue) Art by me
1. Chapter 1

Tim stumbled through the tunnels, only the glow of his eyes illuminating the filthy cavern. Sewage sloshed against chrome and the android immediately regretted wearing long pants.

The figure he chased was far more nimble, though still hindered by the sewer's cramped, waterlogged space. Every time they rounded a bend, Tim swore he had lost him only, to catch a glimpse of the smooth, rusted face of Jay's stalker. Half of it was covered by a sort of cloth mask, pulled over the bottom of their face, and a hoodie had been pulled over their stick thin frame. From it's bag trailed a flock of scribbled notes, fluttering through the putrid air.

Another bend in the pipes. Again Tim feared he had lost the other robot, only to see the figure ahead, dashing away. But this time the hooded robot halted, pressed against a dead end. Tim smiled at his luck. He advanced slowly towards the automaton, arms outstretched in case the robot tried to dart back the way they came.

The figure did the opposite of that though, slumping against the wall on the small dry platform at the dead end. Now he was closer, Tim could see that below the faded yellow hoodie, his stalker wore a pair of ragged britches. Through the holes he could see they had attempted to fix their spindly legs with electrical tape but hadn't done a very good job; an exposed wire sparked in the semidarkness. Their feet were bare except for a few bits of linen wrapped around their heels and toes and covered in rust. As they pulled their legs into a fetal position, they made a hideous creaking noise like nails on a chalkboard. Despite the trouble they had caused, part of Tim still felt sorry for the other robot, if only for their disrepair.

The hooded android looked up at their pursuer dolefully, circular eyes shining like crimson headlights.

Tim felt a boost of courage. For once he was in control.

"Who are you," The bronze automaton asked, his voice echoing through the tunnels.

The hooded robot reached for it's bag, and Tim drew back, ready to run if they drew a weapon. What the figure took out was completely different. They held a piece of damp chalk in their rusty hand. Creaking, they turned to the wall and scribbled a name on it.

**Brian.**

Tim shifted awkwardly on his feet, feeling a trail of anxious steam rush out of the corner of his mouth. He was finally getting some answers.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, a bit quieter this time.

**Time keeps-**

The hooded robot (no, Brian, Tim reminded himself) sparked, his head and limbs twitching erratically. Tim grabbed the android's arm and pulled him to his feet before he slipped into the sewage. Brian must have been antique as his exoskeleton didn't give under Tim's grip- plain metal instead of Marblite.

Tim held him up for a moment, before the other robot regained his footing. Brian brushed Tim's hand off his arm and picked up the dropped chalk once more, continuing the sentence from where he left off.

**Time keeps repeating. Needed to get your attention. **

The russet robot bit his lip. _Well you certainly got our attention, as well as scaring Jay half to death. But time repeating? What the hell..._

Tim was jolted out of his thoughts by the prickling feeling of static in the air. The electricity interrupted his sensors and wiring, pushing him to his knees and making the cameras in his eyes flit in and out of focus. Out of the corner his eyes he saw the other bot fall, a nasty crack echoing through the sewer. Something was here. Something twisted and evil and _not of this world_. It felt like something was running ice down his circuitry, causing everything to short circuit. Tim himself was a delicate balance of steam and electricity, of machinery and thought. It felt like something was testing just how far you tip the scales before everything fell.

_you are_

_a_

_mistake_

* * *

He wasn't sure when exactly his systems rebooted. For moment after he regained "consciousness" he lay on the platform, cheek pressed to the grotty cement. Tim pulled himself up, grumbling about the filth covering him and pain coursing through his body._ I gotta get Jay to take a look at me... and him._

His eyes fell on the crumpled form of Brian, his formerly bright eyes dim and limbs strewn at unnatural angles. Carefully he bent down and hoisted the other robot over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, then stooped once more to get the fallen robot's bag. Slowly he went back the way they had came, the sloshing of his feet in the murky water and the rumbling of the stage coaches above the only sounds.

_Jay would know what to do. He **had **to._


	2. Chapter 2

Jay almost dropped his tool box when he saw Tim burst through the back door of his ware house, covered in gunk and with what appeared to be an equally filthy corpse slung over his shoulder.

After putting down the latest commission he had been assigned he just stood, motionless, for a few seconds. Tim coughed.

"What did you do."

"Oh nothing. Caught your stalker. Got attacked by an eldritch abomination."

"Are you okay?" Jay asked, his brow creased.

"Yeah. Just a bit achy."

"I'll check you over later, okay?"

"Mmm."

Tim strode over the cement floor of the work shop and placed the body on the largest work table. Looking at it, Jay could now see that it was the robot who had been stalking him. Now he was this close to it, he noticed how badly damaged it was. The exoskeleton was rusted and torn, not to mention caked with dirt, rust and some other things he didn't want to know about. Whoever had attempted to patch it up had done a dreadful job. He pulled on a pair of his leather work gloves and gently eased the clothing off the android, not wanting to damage it more. The mechanic felt his eyes widen. He'd only ever seen this style of robot in history books. The smooth face, featureless except for a pair of large eyes and the spindly body were nothing like the modern style of android. He pressed a finger to a stable looking part of the exterior. No give. This robot must be at least fifty years old. Since it's discovery, Marbelite had been used in everything from robots to insulation. _A real miracle metal._

"Can you fix him?"

Tim's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. Jay looked over to see him standing once more in the door frame, smoking a Mentothol cigarette, still dripping dirty water onto the welcome mat.

"Oh! Y-yeah. I think it might need a new exoskeleton. I'll have to let it dry a bit before I work on it."

"He has a name you know. Brian."

"Oh. Sorry," Jay murmured to the prone android. Brian's eyes flickered in response. "You'll have to wait a bit till I can repair you."

After the mechanic moved the damaged robot closer to the vent moving hot air from the forge into the rest of the small house, he turned to his boyfriend. "You might want to... uh... clean up a bit."

Tim's eyebrows shot up, as if only now realizing he was covered in raw sewage, before he sauntered off to the restroom.

Jay sighed at sound of running water coming from the shower, before walking over to Brian with a damp towel and sanitizer. If he was going to transfer the wiring, he was going to make sure the automaton was clean while he did it.

* * *

When Tim finally emerged from the bathroom, synthetic hair still damp, he found Jay had removed the chest plate of the other robot. A strew of wires came out from the central motherboard, radiating outwards from a large depression in the circuitry. It looked like Jay had been going through them one by one, attaching tiny tags covered in his messy script. The strangest thing about this scene was the orb sitting on the table. It was scarlet, but as Tim moved his head, sparks of violet and gold danced in it like flashes of lightning.

"Any luck?"

Jay pulled the goggles off the bridge of his nose, snapping them onto his forehead. _Cute._

"Well, the motherboard, memory and CPU don't appear to be damaged, but most of the wires have corroded. As for the casing... well, I'm surprised the whole thing hasn't collapsed in on it's self. Whoever made this was an incredible craftsman," Jay explained before scooping up the carmine sphere, balancing it in his palm. "As for this, it looks like some kind of battery. Whenever I take it out, the whole thing shuts down."

Tim nodded, biting his lip. "Still, can you fix him? He said something about time repeating before... that thing came."

Jay quirked an eyebrow. "Time? Really?"

"Yeah."

The technician shrugged. "Well we can ask him once I've repaired and transported the wiring. I'm going to need more scrap metal than I have on hand though."

Tim was already pulling on a coat. "Marbelite, right?"

"Yeah," the brunette said, turning back to the laborious task of untangling and testing the wires, tweezers and an alligator clip in hand. "I'm gonna need some steel and tin too. Maybe a bit of aluminum if you can get it cheap. Oh and red LEDs!"

Tim nodded and Jay pulled him over by the sleeve of his tan jacket for a quick kiss. "Good luck Tim."

As the automaton strode out the door, he could feel himself smiling.

* * *

The russet robot didn't see the blond haired man watching him in the market place of the Granite District. Didn't see him leering out of shadowy alley ways, metal fingers drumming on the brick walls of the buildings. Didn't see him standing behind all the hustle and bustle in a long dark purple coat. And most of all, Tim didn't hear him speak.

_"This wasn't supposed to happen."_

**1010(X)0101**

**Steam punk babbies! *_***

**Canons for universe (true unless stated otherwise) operator-inc-canons**


	3. Chapter 3

Jay smiled as he slipped the vermillion orb into the indentation in the motherboard, fastening it in with the new brass hooks he had installed onto the circuit board. Gently he shut the marbelite torso plate over the circuitry and observed as Brian's eyes slowly flickered to life. Slowly the android pulled himself into a sitting position, dangling his legs over the edge of the metal work table, scanning the workshop.

"Nice," Praised Tim, gesturing towards their guest, who was now testing his new limbs, marveling at the silence that came with each flex.

"Thanks," The mechanic said, practically glowing with pride.

Brian now appeared to have realized he wasn't wearing any clothes. The naked robot crossed his skinny arms and glared at the two of them, drumming his silver fingers and swinging his legs.

"So do you like the new model?"

Brian pointed to the smooth, mouthless surface of his face. If he could, Jay figured he'd probably be rolling his eyes. The technician fished hurriedly around in his tool belt before pulling out a small notepad and red pen.

"Sorry. I couldn't figure out how to add a voice program to your coding. It's like nothing I've ever seen. And so, uh, I figured you wanted to be up and running as soon as possible, so I kinda skipped it."

**"Do not worry about it. I prefer this way. Thank you for the repairs. Do you have anything I could wear?"** The ash colored android scribbled onto the pad.

Tim placed a pile of fresh clothes on the table. After a moment of waiting by the door for his boyfriend to leave the other automaton in peace, he grabbed Jay's hand and steered him out of the room.

* * *

_Well this was certainly new. _And quiet. And clean. Another reminder that this was the first time he'd actually been in an house in what... ten, twenty years? Not since the last loop at least. Being away from the grime of the tunnels and the dirt and dust of the Rosswood District was a welcome change. The fact he didn't have to listen to the creaking and screeching of his own joints was just the cherry on the cake.

He leapt off the table, stumbling a bit as he landed. This new body, with its thicker legs and its wide chest, might take a bit of time to get used to. At least Jay had kept the big, red socket eyes and his long, nimble fingers and best of all the lack of mouth of the original model. The small bits of familiarity made the sudden change all the more bearable.

Brian reached over and grabbed the pants from the pile, shaking out the crinkles before pulling them on over his skinny waist. Pulling the other garmet over, he examined the fabric. A yellow and black hoodie, a size too big. Close enough.

One last thing. Brian glanced over to the cluttered table and swiped a slightly oily towel and tied it around his face, just below the eyes. Completly unesscary at this point, but with a life this inconsistent, any bit of familiarity was welcome. Just another tradition, just another way to keep at least one thing consistent.

Quietly the short robot slipped out of the workshop into the living room. It was cozy, the walls painted a warm butter yellow and a large bookcase pushed against the back wall. From what Brian could see, it was filled with books on robotics and programming, as well as a few fat novels. A low wall seperated a small kitchen from the main room. The android could see a short hallway behind the plush couch Jay and Tim were currently seated on, probably to the bedroom and bathroom. Brian watched them trade hushed whispers for a minute before rapping his knuckles on the door frame. The two of them jumped about a foot in the air when they saw him standing in the doorway and quickly they ceased their murmurs.

Cautiously Brian sat on the edge of the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest, a habit he'd developed years ago.

**We need to make a plan.**

"A plan? For what?" Jay asked, interlacing his fingers with Tim's.

**That thing keeps turning back time with a machine. It's been going on for about 70 years. This is the sixth loop. **

"What thing?" Tim said, interrupting the hooded robot''s scribbling.

**Your Boss.**

"Our Boss?"

** Yes. When we get close to killing it, it rewinds. ****Each time it goes back until just before Tim was built. You forget, along with everyone else.**

"Then how do you know this?" Tim questioned.

**I don't reset at all.**

"And I'm assuming it has something to do with the sphere in your motherboard?" Jay piped up, a frown on his face.

Nothing but silence, not even the scratch of pen, from Brian.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know where we can find some thing to kill it. Rosswood.  
**

* * *

Jay looked up at the high steel fence boarding off Rosswood. The enormous boughs of the trees spilled over the edges, casting a shadow over the secluded road. The leaves seemed unnaturally green, the fruits far too succulent, and the branches impossibly thick. The occasional vine draped itself over the branches, laden with plump grapes. The sight of the forest looming above him made the scrawny man feel like his blood had turned to ice. Dusk was falling, painting the sky in periwinkle hues speckled with stars.

People said this was the only food source for the whole city. Then again, few people had ever seen out side the high walls of the city, as the trains shuttling people from city to city ran underground. Who knew for sure what was beyond the huge blockade? Ashen wastes? Lush pastures?

Biting his lip, he shook his head to dispel his thoughts. Jay glanced over to his companions. Both Tim's and Brian's eyes flooded the secluded street with crimson light, making the whole scene look positively demonic. That_ really_ wasn't helping his nerves.

The brunet rested his hand on the revolver strapped to his belt, tracing the familiar lines etched into the surface. Almost everyone in Cascade owned some sort of weapon, whether it be a blade or gun. He of course had made his own a little after he'd been employed at Operator Inc. The gun was a small six shooter, carved with designs. If it was beautiful enough, maybe he could forget it's purpose. He had for many years, until a few months ago when the thing had begun chasing him, along with Brian. Now targets weren't the only thing he had to shoot at.

A set of metal fingers gently pried his own digits away from the gun, slipping their metal hand into his. Jay looked at Tim gratefully and the android flashed a rare smile at him. "You're not gonna need to use it, okay?"

Brian beckoned the two of the over with the grappling hook he had stuffed in his satchel, before launching it over the fence. A distant clang signaled the hook had caught the top of the fence. The hooded robot tugged the line once or twice before beginning his ascent. After a few minutes, the mechanic and his creation saw a long rope fall to the ground, Brian sliding down the line moments later, landing in a crouching position on the thick grass.

It took the him a second to find the paper pad in his bag among the chalk, methonol tablets, flashlights and extra food for the single human among them.

**Ready.**

Awkwardly Jay clambered onto Tim's back, looping his arms around his neck and feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. He nestled his head into the cool crook of the robot's shoulder, concentrating on the whirring of gears and motors instead of what they were about to do.

"You okay back there?"

"Y-yeah."

The climb seemed to take an eternity, the earth getting smaller and smaller beneath them. To Jay it seemed they had scaled the fence for hours before they reached the narrow top. Tim scrambled around till he was facing the other way and grabbed the second rope.

"I'm ready Tim."

The wind howled in Jay's ears and stung his eyes as the pair slipped towards the ground. Scenery rushed by and just when the technician though they were going to smash against the ground, their descent slowed then stopped a few feet above the grass. Tim let go of the rope and landed on the ground with a soft _whump. _

Jay clumsily untangled himself from Tim, before looking at the overgrown forest. Even though they had only gone a few feet closer, it the woods looked much bigger, ready to swallow up a few stupid adventurers. Brian handed him a large flash light and a pouch filled with extra batteries before running back to the fence. Jay watched, curious, as the robot secure a long piece of twine from a huge spool in his bag to a bar.

**The layout changes. We'll need to get back if something goes wrong, or we get the weapon.**

Tim nodded, a thin trail of steam coming from his lips, before taking Jay's hand once more.

"No sense putting it off," Jay said, trying to sound as confident as possible. "We just get the- what is it again?"

**It's hard to describe. Size of a backpack. Black. covered with rubber. You'll know it when you see it.**

"Yeah, that."

With that the trio entered the monstrous forest, seconds later engulfed by shadow.

**1010(X)0101**

**Please leave a review guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tim walked on through the forest, trying to think less about the creaking of the ancient trees and the crunching of his bare feet and more on the warmth of Jay's hand clamped around his. Something didn't feel right about these woods. Even under the harsh glare of red eyes and Jay's flash light, the colors were far to vivid, shades of neon green and orange colored bark clashing horribly. Fat fruits of every shape and size dangled in every grove and the clearings were filled with wheat and barley, like a demented Garden of Eden. He had heard animals roaming Rosswood, their howls and cries echoing around the district. Surely they wouldn't leave the low lying fruit alone?

His gaze flicked to the hooded robot in front of them. He still didn't trust him, but he seemed to be the only one with answers about the thing that had been following them. Despite the distrust, he couldn't help but feel a sort of kinship with the other android. He was the only other sentient robot he had ever met. But one wrong move on Brian's part and Tim would make it so even Jay couldn't fix him.

The trees parted, revealing yet another clearing, this one the size of a football field. Brian came to a halt and held up his hand. Two towering brick structures rose out of the tall stalks of grass, a pair of shadowy sentinels. The stones were worn down and covered in moss, stacked precariously one on top of the other like they were reaching for the moon hidden behind the smog. An otherworldly breeze ran through the trees, but the wheat didn't move an inch. Tim didn't know why, these piles of rock sent a wave of anxiety through him. This whole forest wasn't right. He couldn't quite place a finger on why these pillars made him feel that way, but it still sent a plume of steam wafting from his vents. Jay glanced at him worriedly, but Tim held up a hand.

"I'm fine."

Brian darted forward, barely making a sound in the tall grass. Out the corner of his eye, Tim saw Jay wince when the android pushed one of the columns. Miraculously the tower didn't fall, only swaying slightly. Seemingly satisfied, Brian beckoned them over.

Tim and Jay waded through the grass over to the short robot, Tim flinching at every rustle they mad e. As he neared the pillar, Tim noticed there were tiny runes carved into the bricks, many worn away almost completely.

Brian pulled out his pad and began scribbling.

**Here it is.**

The grey android gestured to a large, shiny olive green pack on the ground. Tim reached down and grabbed it, slipping it's straps over his shoulders. Tim could hear the whirr and clicking of gears inside. Somehow the sounds of what made him tick made the forest even more frightening.

Jay stroked the material of the pack, a frown on his face. "It's rub-"

The mechanic was cut off by a long, low howl and the distant scraping of metal on metal. The trio turned and saw a sickly yellow light coming from the forest, shin through the branches and leaves.

Brian set off running, Jay and Tim not far behind. The bronze android was vaguely aware of the clouds of steam rushing out of his back, the trees flicking by as they darted into the forest once more. No time to look back long enough to see anything but shadows. No time to hide.

They dashed through clearings, leapt over streams and darted past more ominous stone markers. One thing kept them moving. The fear of facing what ever chased them and finally giving up. One thing.

Until they saw the city wall looming above them, scribbled with crossed out Os and stick figures. No more running.

* * *

Jay, barely held back a scream. They were pressed up against the concrete of the wall, the rough surface grinding into his skin. Those _things_, like massive hounds made of shadow and cogwheels approached them, casting a gloomy light from their socket eyes. Their black flesh was horribly deformed, tumors sprouting off their backs with metal implements sticking out like a hellish pincushion. With each movement, they made a noise like hundreds of hands dragging their nails against a chalk board. The mechanic felt like his blood had turned to ice. He was going to die. He wasn't going to get answers. He wasn't going to learn who his parents were.

The monsters were ten feet away, moving slower and more methodically now, wanting to watch him suffer. They knew as well as he did there was no escape. Jay clamped his eyes shut, hoping to block out the enevitable pain with the sight of the loathsome creatures. He felt a warm metal arm snake around his waist. _No, not Tim too. Nonononono._

"Tim, I-I," He , before feeling his voice crack under the brunt of everything he wanted to say. "I love you, okay?"

"Everything is going to be fine."

Jay felt himself be pulled onto the robot's back, letting out a squeak of surprise as steam rushed over him. The young man cracked open an eye. Below, the monsters were leaping at their feet, metal claws putting gouges in the stone wall, shrieking like banshees. Tim was climbing the wall on a long rope, Brian about ten feet above them.

"Everything is going to be okay Jay."


	6. Chapter 6

The grappling hook had snagged on the gutter encircling the inside of the city wall. Only thirty feet or so below the wall's top, it channeled rain water into the Rosswood District with tarnished copper spouts every ten feet. Brian sat next to Jay and Tim, dangling his feet over the edge, the weapon beside him, rubber shining in the early morning light. The tops of the immense trees were only twenty feet below, rustling as the shadowy creatures moved through the forest. The hoarse cries of the beasts still echoed up to them, howling for blood to be spilled.

Brian looked over to Jay, who was still panting from the chase. Tim was rubbing comforting circles into the mechanic's shoulders and whispering something into his ear. The steam rushing from his back had slowed, and now the vents were only half raised. With a unhappy pang, the silver android realized how far they were from him. Anxiously he pulled the bandana around his face a little higher, almost up to his eyes. He felt an urge to write them some words of comfort, but something held him back. _You're an outsider. You've been one for years. You STALKED them. They hate you.  
_

Instead he stood, walking into the stream of clear rain water. Including the water duct, the path was only five feet across and made of smooth grey rock. To his right the Darkened District's skyscrapers loomed out of the smog, while to his left the lights of the Marble District's forges and workshops glowed. They'd have to go one way or another. Not a very tough decision though.

Brian tapped Tim on the shoulder.

**Come on. We've got to move.**

Tim looked like he was about to say something, but instead let out a long breath and gently shook Jay's shoulder. Jay glanced up, and Brian noticed his eyes were red.

The other two got to their feet, Tim brushing off his pants and shirt.

Jay spoke first.

"We can head back home from here, right?"

Brian gave a curt nod and set off towards the inviting lights of the Marble District glinting through the early morning fog.

He pretended not to catch glimpses of the pair out of the corner of his eye.

_Outsider._

* * *

The walk back passed in silence, as the sun slowly rose, punching holes in the smog. Jay's legs felt like they were on fire, but he knew he had to get home. Home was were there was a soft bed, food and the comforting warmth of the forge. Here one shove could send them plummeting, and it was cold, an icy wind whipping through his hoodie. Or maybe it was the fear of those _things_ that made him shake like a leaf.

By the time they had gotten back home to the cramped house, after repelling down the wall onto someone's roof and sneaking down the back roads, the sun was high in the sky, although dark clouds had already begun to roll in, holding the threat of rain over their heads.

Jay unlocked the door and flopped down on the couch, barely even bothering to pull off his muddy sneakers. All he wanted to do was sleep -preferably next to Tim- but he needed answers.

"What were those things?" He asked as the others sat down beside him, making the couch creak under their combined weight.

Brian leaned forward and held up the note pad so Jay could see.

**It's minions. I don't know who makes them, but they aren't natural.**

"Jeez, I couldn't tell," Tim muttered, and Jay felt the corners of his mouth lift. They were exhausted and scared, but they were alive and making progress at last.

Tim hoisted the black pack onto his lap and began running his fingers across the shiny surface. "What is this thing. I mean, how is a lump of rubber suppose to help us defeat whatever that thing is?"

**It's only a casing. **

Brian leaned over and unzipped a zipper going all the way around the package. Jay hadn't even noticed the seam. Tim pulled off the cover with a bit of a flourish.

The weapon was a long tube of lilac tinted glass with a pair of exposed wires inside running from one end to another. At the tip of the tube was a small metal rod and at the other end was a large handle with a chrome trigger. A huge cyclinder covered in rubber was mounted in back. Half way down the tube was another handle with a rubber grip. Something about the machine sent a shiver down Jay's spine.

**This is the only thing that can kill it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Brian watched the rain splatter the ground, flowing into the ditches that ran down the sides of the vacant cobble road. The sky had turned into a dark blanket, sending sheets of rain sluicing down the red tile roofs of the neighboring workshops. Few people were out on the streets, most of those who had been foolish enough to step outside scampering back into their homes. In the distance lightning arced across the sky followed by the crash of rolling thunder.

The android sat on the front steps of Jay's house, head in his palms, bandana folded on his lap. The mechanic and Tim had gone to bed an hour ago, leaving him alone once more. Maybe they trusted him not to flee, or maybe they just didn't care.

This whole situation felt rather nostalgic. It had been decades since he had a proper roof over head and someone to talk to, even if they didn't trust him...

Despite the mistrust, it was better than where he had come from. His joints no longer creaked and he didn't feel like he was going to fall apart at any second. But despite that, it just wasn't right.

The only one who had stood by him was long gone. Even the loops couldn't revive them.

He sighed, steam whistling out the vent at the base of his neck, and let himself remember.

* * *

_A pair of shadows flitted by, running across the tiled roofs of the Granite District. They moved quietly, the tap, tap, tap of their metal feet the only sound as they leaped from house to house, bouncing off chimneys and vents._

_In one fluid motion the hooded figure had leapt onto a balcony then the road, soon followed by his larger comrade. The moonlight glinted off their carapaces, one silver, one bronze. Through the darkened streets they danced, before the masked one paused and heaved the cover of a manhole out. The two vanished, pulling the lid back over the hole.  
_

_The narrow pipe was quiet, tinted red by the lights of their eyes, before one of the robots spoke in a distorted, metallic voice.  
_

_"ArE YoU alRIght?"_

_A flicker of light appeared as the other android lit a match and set a misshapen candle alight, the yellow glow illuminating the damp tunnel. The hooded robot glanced at his friend's white face, before digging through his bag._

**_Yeah. We lost It, right?_**

_"I thInK IT st0ped fOll0WInG Us at ThE GreEN."  
_

_Brian ran a hand over the back of his head, as he crouched next to the russet robot. They cocked their head at him, painted ink lips turned up in a tense smile. In Brian's opinion they looked like a rather large, somewhat scruffily cat. The perpetually curious look in their eyes only strengthened the resemblance.  
_

_He reached back into his satchel and pulled out a box of Methonol cigarettes, passing one to Masky. The red robot held the cigarette over the candle to light it but almost dropped it when they heard the sounds of someone stomping over the grate, shouting curses.  
_

_"WHERE ARE THEY. WHERE DID THEY GO?"_

_"SOmEoNe Is FeElinG pIsSy ToDAY," Masky muttered, leaning back and pushing the mask up just far enough to wedge the cigarette between their lips. _

_A week or two after they met, t__hey had told Brian why they wore the mask almost constantly. As they hovered outside of Jay's window, watching for unholy creatures, they had whispered that it was the closest thing they had to a face of their own.  
_

_Brian sympathized. He had lost his real features long ago.  
_

_Well there was one thing that always cheered him up._

_Brian glanced up the ceiling of the tunnel and began scribbling furiously on the chalkboard. After a moment he held it up, showing a rather crude caricature of a certain blond gun nut flailing around a pistol. Masky actually snorted and took the chalk board from Brian. When they turned it around the drawing now sported a arrow through the skull and a sign saying 'I'm stupid'.  
_

* * *

Brian was pretty sure they had turned into fourteen year old boys that night. He didn't even know why he had thought it funny at the time.

He pulled himself up slower than necessary. He still wasn't used to his new body. It moved far too smoothly and never gave any resistance to his movements. This dysphoria would fade though. It had last time.

He sighed again and strode back into the house, rain dripping off his metal face.


End file.
